The Pull
by nathan's mommy
Summary: set four months after edward left in new moon. what if one of the cullens suddenly felt something pulling him back to forks. what if it wasn't the cullen she was expecting .. can the pull fix both of their broken hearts? eventually a bella/jasper story
1. visitor

**an: this is my first fan fic and i do not currently have a beta so please give it a chance.**

**The Pull**

**Chapter 1**

I awoke screaming in a cold sweat once again. Not that it was a suprize , not to me and not even to Charlie. This had become the norm over the past four months since Edward left. Maybe if it had been just him, i would have been able to move on. But when he left he took my whole world with him. he took everyone who was essential to my life - with the exception of Charlie. he took my pixie like best friend and sister Alice. he took my big brother Emmett who i never knew i needed but couldn't seem to go on with out. he also took Carlisle and Esme, the only real parents i had ever known, you know the kind that took care of me instead of the other way around.

i sat there in bed with my eyes closed as i do every morning - sending up a silent prayer to who ever might be listening - that when i open my eyes i would see that the last four months was all just a dream. no scratch that , a horrible nightmare and everything would be back to the way it was. but as usual it didn't work. so i forced myself to get out of bed and go down the hall to get a shower. after all it was friday and i still had to go to school. i should be excited that today was friday like all the other kids would be but the problem was they were happy because their weekends would be full of dates to the movies with their new boyfriend or trips to the mall with their girlfriends - while mine would be filled with ... NOTHING. for some reason this was still depressing even though this had also become the norm over the past four months. in fact it had taken less than a month for my human friends to abandon their attempts to bring me out of depression at the loss of Edward Cullen.

After my shower, I put my hair into a ponytail, pulled a hoodie over my head, threw on my skinny jeans and decended the stairs. Charlie had already left for the station. No big suprize, it seemed like he almost lived there now. So i sat in the kitchen and ate my breakfast in silence, while i once again lost myself in thoughts of my time with the Cullens. When i was finished, i washed my dishes. Then grabbed my bag, pulled on my boots and headed for the door. I grabbed my keys on the way out and locked the door.

It was pouring again but i took no notice. I walked slowly to my truck and took the scenic route to school. Not for the scenery but because if i was late for school, there was less of a chance that someone would try to talk to me. Talking to people other than charlie was something i now avoided at all costs. my plan worked and by the time i arrived at school everyone else was already in class. the school day passed as it always did. i sat in my desk day dreaming until it was time to write down my assignment and move on to my next class. the only exception was gym.

When the school day was over I walked straight to my truck and headed to the grocery store to pick up a weeks worth of food for me and Charlie. I tried to waste as much time as possible at the store, knowing that Charlie would be working late. the last thing in the world i needed was more time alone with my thoughts.

When i got home i went to the kitchen and put away my purchases. then i started on charlie's dinner. when i finished i realized i had only managed to waste less than two hours since school had let out. I sat at the table and started on my homework. I was actually thankful for the extremely long trig. assignment. It kept my mind on the complicated math problems and off of the Cullens and the huge hole they left both in my heart and in my social life. When i was finished I moved on to the book report that wasn't due for another three weeks. I had decided my subject would be Wuthering Heights. it was my favorite book and though i had already read it at least a thousand times, it was still easy for me to loose myself within its pages. Even if it was only temporary.

When Charlie got home I quickly cleared my homework from the table and returned my bag to my room. i then returned to the kitchen and set the table for our dinner. When we sat down to eat, i tried as i always did to appear as content and happy as possible. i know i wasn't fooling anyone but i had this idea that if i kept up the act, maybe one day we would both believe it. after dinner charlie informed me he would be leaving in the morning for an all weekend fishing trip. i wished him luck then i said goodnight and headed up to my room.

when i got to my room i changed into my pajamas, grabbed my book and climbed into my bed.i read for about an hour then i realized i couldn't put it off any longer. i sat my book on my night stand , shut off the light , curled up on my side and cried myself to sleep like i do every night.

When i woke up the next morning i knew something had changed. at first i couldn't remember where i was. after a few moments had passed, it started to come back to me.

- leaving Arizona to allow my mother her happiness - coming to stay with charlie in forks - a new school - that beautiful bronze haired boy in biology - edward saving me from the van - discovering the truth about the cullens - james' attack - my disasterous 18th birthday - edward leaving me in the woods-.

the realization was horrible, i could feel the pain , abandonment , loneliness , and heart break ripping open the forgotten hole in my chest. but at the exact moment i thought i was about to snap under the pressure of it all, i heard a loud knock at the door.

that was strange, the only person who ever comes over was billy to see charlie. he should know charlie wouldn't be home. he always goes fishing on saturdays. i went downstairs to look out the window - i didn't see any cars - that was weird. but the person at the door kept knocking , so i went to answer it.

as soon as i opened the door, i regretted it. i was starring straight into topaz eyes. the only problem was they weren't the eyes i had been praying for every morning for the last four months. i tried to slam the door ( although i don't know why , its not like i could out run him) but something in his voice stopped me.

"bella please just give me a few moments of your time"

an: please review and let me know what you thought and if you think i should continue


	2. Jasper

**an: a big thanks to those of you who reviewed ... i know i said i wouldn't have this up until next week but you all inspired me and here is you reward. all spelling and grammer error are my fault i apologize. **

**oh and since i forgot last time ... DISCLAIMER: i do not own the characters or the original plot they belong to Stephenie Meyer. i just borrow them to play with. no copie right enfringment was intended.**

**The Pull**

**Chapter 2**

So there i stood starring at Jasper Hale. What was he doing on my door step? What did he want? Was he here to finish what he started on my birthday? Was he here alone? Or was the rest of the family here too? And if so why was he the one sent to my house? Befor I could continue my internal twenty questions, he spoke again.

" I know you must have a lot of questions, do you mind if i come inside so we can talk?" he asked with a small smile. I thought about it for a moment. Then i decided what the hell, why not ? Even if he was here to finish me off, its not like I could stop him. And if he was here for that why would he have taken the time to knock on the door and ask to come in? So sucked in a deep breath and forced a smile as i said " I'm sorry Jasper, please come in." He stepped inside and I led him into the kitchen.

We both sat at the table and stared at each other for a long moment befor he spoke. "First of all I want to apologize for my actions the last time I saw you. I know nothing I can say or do could make up for what I have done." And i had to stop him right there. He had to know that i didn't blame him, not even for a moment. He had to know that I saw what really happened. He had to know that I knew his gift had truely been his curse that night. I saw it in his eyes, it wasn't his own blood lust that had caused him to attack. It was his gift that had caused it. He felt his blood lust but also Rosalie's and Emmett's, Carlisle's and Esme's, Alice's and Edward's. Edward's had been the worst of course because i was his singer. With the blood lust of seven vampires running through him - there wasn't a vampire in this world who could have resisted the temptation.

"Stop right there Jasper!" I said. The look on his face was priceless. He looked confused and scared. Now that was funny - I made a vampire confused and scared. "Bella, please" but i interrupted him again. "I told you to stop because I forgive you... I had already forgiven you the moment it happened. I know what really happened that night. Jasper its not your fault, it never was."

He stared at me in awe. The fear had left his eyes but I could tell he was still very confused. Then Jasper looked away from me and said "What do you mean you know it wasn't my fault?" So i told him my - you gift was your curse - theory. He was silent for a moment and then a cool smile slowly played across his lips as he spoke. "You saw it? and you figured it out while I was trying to drain you" he let out a small laugh. "While all six of the vampires in the room still don't understand!" Then he shook his head and let out another perfect laugh. I let a small giggle escape then said "So are they all back too?"

He got a distant look in his eyes, then shook his head as he said "No darlin, I am afraid its just me." Now it was my turn to look confused. "But why? What happened? Why are you here alone? Where is Alice? Where are the others? Is it my fault?" With another small laugh and a smile on his face he said "Ok slow down darlin one question at a time. Why don't I start at the beginning?" He ran his hands through his golden locks and brought them to rest at the back of his neck befor he spoke again. "After your horrible birthday party, Edward told us all that we needed to leave because thats what was best for your wellbeing. The only on of us who agreed with him was Rosalie. Alice and Emmett tried to argue that we couldn't just dissapear from your life, but Edward wouldn't liten to any of us. Some how he convinced Carlisle that his decision was in your best intrest and when Carlisle told us to leave and put a no contact order in place , we had no choice but to listen to our coven leader." As he spoke I could feel compassion and regret radiating off of him. "We were forced to leave that night. We went to alaska, we have a house there. shortly after our arrival Edward left , saying he couldn't handle all of our thoughts he needed time alone. a few days later Rosalie and Emmett departed for yet another honeymoon in Africa. A week later Alice told me she had a vision of her true mate and that she must go to Europe to find him. I was shocked even though i knew this day would come, i never thought it would be so soon."

I had to stop him there, he had lost me completely. "What do you mean her true mate? How did ou know this would happen?" When his eyes met mine i could see relization in them. "Edward never told you much about the rest of us i see. Well when Alice found me she told me she knew that we were not true mates but she had seen that we would love each other very much and that once we found the Cullens we would share many years of happiness together but then one day we would go seperate ways and we would each find our true mates."

"So after Alice left, Carlisle and Esme tried to convince me to stay with them and I tried but their emotions of sadness and pity were too much for me to handle. So the day I received the divorce papers i quickly signed them and said my goodbyes. I took only a backpack and I ran. I ran for three months. I tried not to focus on a destination. I ran all over the continent, only stopping to hunt. As I ran I kept feeling this pull in my chest. It was something I have never experienced befor in my very long existance and that frightened me, so I fought against it and tried to out run it. But when it became obvious that it would not go away I decided to do the only thing left to do. I gave in to it, I let it pull me for days. When i finally stopped I was standing in the yard looking up at your window. that was last night."

I gasped, I was in shock. I realized two things right then - First - Jasper had been pulled to me for some unknown reason. Second - Jasper was the reason I had slept peacefully for the first time in four months. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. "So to answer your question I have no idea why I am here, but there must be a reason and I have a feeling its something big."

Then I looked into his stormy eyes as I said "ok I have only have one more question. Jasper did you use your gift on me last night?" He got a strange look on his face and said " No. I just stood in the cover of the forest and watched your window. you were in my thoughts all night."


	3. Questions

**an: i am so so sorry it has taken me soooooooooo long to update ... i got a bit of writers block and i am still not completely sure where i am going with this story , if any of you have any ideas or thought on the matter please pm me you imput is so important to me . but to be honest most of the delay was because real life got in the way sorry but i do work a full time job and i have a son who will be turning two in two months, so i have my hands full but i will try not to take so long to update in he future!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**THE PULL**

**Chapter 3**

Jasper's answer to my last question purplexed me. I had not had a peaceful nights sleep in over four months. If he didn't use his power on me, then what could have caused my nightmareless sleep. But since I was actually in a good mood for the first time I could remeber and i wasn't sure how long Jasper would stay, I decided to burry that thought untill i had some time to myself to contemplate on it.

We sat in a compfortable silence for several minuets befor either of us spoke again. Then Jasper smirked a little and said "So whats been happening in the big ol' city of forks?" . I couldn't help it I burst out laughing . "Did you... just call... forks a... big city?" I finally forced out between fits of giggles. When I looked up at him, Jasper had a huge smile on his face. "I knew I could make you laugh!" he sang with delight. I quickly returned his smile, not with my usual forced fake one but with a real smile. For some reason Jasper's presence was making me so happy, I was almost gitty. "So how long do you plan on staying?" I blurted out with out even thinking.

"Well there has to be some reason I was pulled here, so my guess is I will stay atleast until I find out why." he said. And with that my emotions were soaring. Maybe i wouldn't be alone anymore... atleast for a while. Maybe I was putting too much into his words but he did say - atleast until - not just - until I find out. I would probibly pay for it later but right now I had hope for the first time in a long time and there was no way i was going to let go of it now. Jasper pulled me back to reality by saying "So where is Charlie? .. he can't be working on a Saturday."

"No he isn't working , he went on an all weekend fishing trip with Billy Black and Deputy Dan. He actually won't be back until tuesday." Jasper got a worried look on his face. "So he just took off and left you here all alone for like four days and for what ? a few stupid fish?"

Ok that was unexpected to say the least. Why was Jasper freaking out so badly just because Charlie went on a fishing trip? I decided to put an end to this quickly. "Jasper calm down its really not that big of a deal. Charlie goes on fishing trips all the time. I will be just fine, I am almost 18 now, and even when Charlie is here I take more care of him than he does of me. besides it will be like he's not even gone. I will just stay at home like I always do." Opps I didn't mean to let that last part slip out, but for some reason it was so easy to talk to Jasper that i found myself giving out more information than I probibly should. "Oh NO you won't Bella" he was serious now " I have a feeling you have been doing way too much of that lately". I jumped up from my chair. "NO! please Jasper please nothing public! please I just... Ijust can't" . I almost imediatly felt his acceptence, then I saw reconition in his eyes. When he spoke again compassion colored his voice. "Ok Bella you have my word nothing public, but I really do think that you need to get out of this house." He got up from his chair. When I looked up at him I saw a wicked look flash through his eyes then he smiled.

He took a step toward me then he bowed a little while extending his hand to me. Then he looked deep into my eyes and caught me in his smoldering stare as he spoke. "Isabella Swan will you please do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk through the woods?" My breathing caught for a moment and my heart rate sky rocketed. Then I smiled as I placed my hand in his and said "Why yes, Jasper Hale I would love to accompany you." We walked through the back door still hand and hand. As we walked across the yard he said "Whitlock" . my genious reply was "huh?". He turned to face me "The names Jasper Whitlock, mam" He said as he tipped his hat.

an: please review!


End file.
